


Christmas Couch Christening

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel hang out on the couch of their brothers and end up doing things that neither Dean nor Castiel would approve of, if they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Couch Christening

The only sounds in the living room are clicks of Sam’s fingers hitting the keys on his laptop and the low whisper of the music from his iPod escaping from his headphones. He’s been researching for five hours and has found absolutely nothing for his effort. He’s tempted to put the damn thing away and go get food but he can’t do that. He’s the only one actively pursuing this since Gabriel is off doing whatever Gabriel does when he’s away. Dean and Castiel are definitely somewhere in the house “breaking in” their new home. The younger Winchester does not want to know where that place is. He’ll never be able to go there again.

“So tell me, Sam,” the voice is close enough to the hunter’s ear that he can hear it over his own music, “when did they start making Sasquatch-sized laptops? I’m surprised those big paws of yours haven’t smashed it into pieces yet.”

Sam looks up at the archangel and gives him a smile that should tell him exactly what he thinks of all the jokes about his height. “Yeah, they’ve made big leaps in technology. Now they can make computer chips the width of an eyelash. Hopefully soon they’ll be able to make a computer your size.”

“Rude.”

Sam huffs a breath and goes back to working, thinking their little back-and-forth is over. It isn’t, of course. It becomes a lot more clear of that when he goes to type ‘known Devil’s Gates’ into his search engine and the words ‘You should take a break, kiddo’ appear in their place.

The hunter sighs and turns to look at the archangel but finds an empty spot on the couch instead. The a sudden change of weight in his lap and the finger tracing his jaw line answers where he’d gotten to. He opens his mouth to protest but gets a mouthful of a Snickers bar. He tries to talk around the chocolate, “Gabe, M’tryin-”

“Ssh,”  Gabriel puts his hand over as much of Sam’s face as it could manage. It’s become a thing they do to each other when they want the other to shut up. “Your big bro never taught you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Sam swallowed the candy and pushed the archangel’s hand away. “The last person I should take etiquette lessons from is Dean.”

Gabriel chuckles and tilts his head to the side. The wicked grin on that face of his makes Sam a bit nervous, even after all this time. Before he can ask what he’s up to, the angel in his lap starts moving around, shifting himself so that his legs are bent and bracketing the sides of Sam’s thighs. He’s sitting and straddling Sam’s lap in a way that reminds the human of the many times they’ve been in this position.

Gabriel makes a small noise that’s as close to an animal growl as Sam’s ever heard come from someone. It gives him the cue that he’s got a certain someone sifting through his thoughts. Not that he minds all that much.

“Gabe.” It’s a warning. They’re in Dean and Cas’ house. They’re on their couch in their living room. There are better places for this. There are a lot better places for this.

“C’mon, Sam. You know you want to.” He’s got that grin on his face that Sam knows means he’s going to get them both in trouble. “Got any of that candy bar left? I think I want some.”

Sam opens his mouth a little but it’s just enough for Gabriel to take it as the invitation it is. Their mouths slide together and Gabriel’s tongue gets to work, trying to find some trace of the chocolate on Sam’s tongue. The hunter can’t help but participate so he puts his hands on Gabriel’s ass and gives it a squeeze.

Gabriel’s hands get to work, pulling off Sam’s belt. Sam grunts, showing how his body is saying one thing and his brain is saying Bad idea. Bad, bad, bad idea. Of course, his body is starting to win the argument because couch sex? Kinda hot.

“Relax,” Gabriel says as he pulls off Sam’s belt in one swift motion and starts to work on his own pants, “I could hear ‘em from a mile away. We won’t get caught.” His voice is placating yet playful. But it’s Gabriel and he can manage to make anything sound mischievous.

With that little bit of reassurance, Sam’s completely on board. He reaches up and helps Gabriel out of the jeans. Or he tries to. The once-trickster looks just as shocked by this turn of events as Sam should be.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Gabriel exclaims, putting his hand on Sam’s chest. “Slow down, cowboy. Let me get us up to the room.”

Sam’s brow furrows, confused. “But you just-”

Gabriel chuckles, “I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it! You’re full of surprises, bucko, but I didn’t see this...” he motions to Sam and the couch with a wild gesture of his hand, “actually happening and you being on board for it.”

Sam growls and gets back to work on Gabriel’s clothing. “No. We’re doing this here.”

Gabriel’s mouth hangs open in shock, “But I just-”

“I swear to God, Gabriel-”

“Don’t do that-”

“-if you move us off of this couch, I’ll stick you on top of their tree myself.”

Gabriel stops protesting and just goes with it. Sam’s wondering when and how the roles reversed in this situation. He wouldn’t pull it past the archangel to have planned out this whole thing and be using some kind of reverse psychology. Either way, it works for him. He pushes the thoughts away as his hands move to push Gabriel’s pants down to his knees, brings his fingers to entrance and-

Sam shakes his head and leans forward to bite at Gabriel’s lip. “You prepped yourself? Really, Gabriel?”

The archangel hums and pushes his human back against the couch’s cushions with a huge grin on his face. “What can I say? I’ve always been a boy scout.”

Sam opens his mouth to make one hell of a comeback but gets the air punched out of him as Gabriel aligns himself and slides home, seating himself in one go. Gabriel’s eyes flutter closed but he still has that grin. “Right. One quickie comin’ up. Sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Sam lets out a groan that turns into a laugh. “So cheesy.”

“You love it.”

Without wasting any time, Gabriel starts in, rolling his hips, sliding up and down. Sam has no doubt his angel is loving the noises that he is trying so hard to keep from coming out. Every small movement manages to pull out another one from him, though. It’s not fair so the hunter decides to even the odds.

Sam let’s his hands move upward, leaving Gabe’s hips and slide up his back to those spots that he’s come to love so well. The angel freezes, his whole body tensing and sending waves of pleasure through Sam at the clench. They both let out a few choice curse words, Sam’s in English and Gabriel’s in his native tongue of Enochian.

“Not gonna last long... if you keep doing that.” Gabriel’s grinding down but he isn’t actually moving much along Sam’s length. Sam takes that as a good sign.

Sam knows Gabe’s right but can’t bring himself to care as he starts moving his hands where Gabriel’s invisible and mostly intangible wings meet his vessel’s back. “That’s kinda the definition of a quickie, isn’t it?”

Gabriel grunts and Sam smiles as he pushes his hips up, trying to get even deeper. He pulls back and does it again, deciding to take over since Gabriel is clearly having trouble thinking straight enough to keep control of the situation. It’s a bit harder to do since his hands are busy doing other things and not holding on to something but he manages just fine with his hard thrusting being enough to send the smaller bodied angel up and falling back down again.

Sam buries his head in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, focusing on keeping up the rhythm while kissing, licking and biting at the column of flesh next to his lips.

“Sam-” it’s a choked out warning from Gabriel but Sam takes it to mean to keep going, to finish getting him over the edge and get himself there as well. So he pushes his hips up harder, not caring how loud the slap of the little bit of bare skin of his thighs against Gabe’s ass manages to get. It’s too late to try and hide it. If Dean or Castiel comes in at this point, they wouldn’t be able to disguise what they were up to, anyway.

Gabriel’s orgasm starts with a loud, wet sob that causes him to clamp down on Sam harder than he’s sure any human ever could. Sam keeps pushing in, trying to get himself there as well. Three, four, five thrusts later, he comes right along with his angel, pulling his hands away from Gabe’s wings to hold his hips still while he rides out the intense feeling that takes over his body.

By the time he starts coming down, Gabriel is panting with his head against his shoulder. “Y’know... they’ll kill us if they find out. Knowing my little bro, he’ll find some way of finding out, too.”

Sam laughs and pulls the rest of Gabe’s body close to him, not caring about the mess they made on their shirts. Gabriel could fix that with a snap in a minute. “That’s fine. It’s Christmas Eve-Eve. This is supposed to be the season of forgiveness or something, right?”

Gabriel laughs as well, kissing up and down his human’s jaw. “Yeah, something like that.”  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
